Following the development in industry, mechanical tools are improving, for instance, the use of electric drills and screw drivers is very popular now to efficiently loosen the screw or drill a hole. The application of electric tools help to improve working efficiency. However, there are still problems, such problems are as described hereinafter:
1. Vibration happens while operating an electric drill or screw driver, the structure of the electric drill or screw driver has only one single handlebar for holding by one single hand, such kind of arrangement for one single hand to hold the electric tool is easy to tear the tool or the parts, and the efficiency and the quality can not secured.
2. During the operation, due to different size of screws to be loosened or different diameter of drilling hole required, the drill or driver heads need to be replaced frequently, thereby, the drill or driver heads may be disorderly spread over the ground and the selection and collection of the drill and driver heads are very difficult.
In view of the said problems, the present inventor, after having invested a large amount of capital and a long term experimentation, has finally created the present invention.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved handle grip for holding electric tools to help the operator stably hold the electric tools by means of the present handle grip during the operation so as to reduce the vibration and to accurately perform the desired operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved handle grip for holding electric tools wherein the driver head strap is provided for storage of a variety of driver heads and is connected with the holder plate of the handle plate by means of screw joint for alternative operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved handle grip for holding electric tools wherein the handle of the handle plate is provided with a plurality of channel holes around the inner wall arranged in good order for storage of diversified drill heads thereinside for further selection.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an improved handle grip for holding electric tools wherein a block plate is arranged at one side of the holder plate for connection of a locating rod to control the drilling depth during the operation by means of the adjustment of the locating rod.